


Resolutions

by schlopreceptacle



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Fluff, M/M, New Year's Eve, New Year's Kiss, New Year's Resolutions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-25 22:44:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13222776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schlopreceptacle/pseuds/schlopreceptacle
Summary: Goku shares his New Year's resolutions with Vegeta. Really just a ball of fluff. I guess this happens at some point during Super.Kakavege Week January 2018: Day 1, Prompt 1: New Year's





	Resolutions

As he watched the fireworks shatter and sparkle over Capsule Corp, all that Vegeta could think about was how in the hell he had made it through this entire night without murdering someone. 

Earth traditions were so strange. Celebrating the new year, an arbitrary date having something to do with the planet’s endless rotations around the sun, seemed like an epic waste of time. Especially considering the outrageous rituals around it: the fireworks, the countdown to midnight, the new year’s resolutions, and the champagne toast, just to name a few, all seemed so banal to Vegeta. 

His companions were, of course, the most annoying aspect of the evening. Bulma was drunk, again, and trying to force more champagne down his throat. Krillin and Eighteen were bickering about something, which had resulted in Krillin bursting into tears just before the clock ticked midnight. And Kakarot - was there ever a time when Kakarot was  _ not _ the most annoying person in the general vicinity? 

Nevertheless, Vegeta had to admit that Kakarot had a way of working a room. His tall presence could almost be regal and inspiring, if Kakarot himself were not such a goddamn hillbilly. His wife had dressed him in a button down shirt and a blazer, with the top button undone. When the idiot had walked into the room, Vegeta had felt a strange sensation in his stomach as he noticed that top button. He had quickly shaken it off, of course, as soon as Kakarot opened his mouth. And the rest of the night he had spent just avoiding Bulma’s constant harrassment. 

Around him now, everyone stood enthralled with the fireworks, gazing out the window with mouths agape.  _ Seeing a planet get blasted is way more thrilling than this _ , he thought, resisting the urge to say it aloud. 

He turned away from the window and dumped the rest of his champagne into a nearby houseplant.  _ Now’s my chance to get the hell out of here _ . With everyone busy watching the fireworks, maybe he could go and find some more food. 

As he made his way to the kitchen, he heard the shuffling of dishes and clanking of forks. He rounded the corner to see the big moron himself devouring leftovers right out of Vegeta’s own refrigerator. 

“You’re a goddamn slob, you know that?” he said, and Kakarot almost choked. 

“Vegeta!” Kakarot swallowed hard and coughed. “Sorry, I just got so hungry!” 

“Hmph.” Vegeta ignored the fact that he himself had had the exact same idea. He snatched the plate of leftover ham out of Kakarot’s hand and crammed a few slices into his mouth. 

“Did you see the fireworks?” Kakarot wiped his mouth with the side of his fist and peered out the kitchen window. Outside, the fireworks had ended, leaving behind only wisps of acrid smoke throughout the Capsule Corp campus. 

“For a bit,” Vegeta admitted. He grabbed another plate of something out of the fridge and made his way over to the breakfast nook, a cozy booth that he had to admit was quite pleasant when he had it all to himself. 

Unfortunately, Kakarot followed him, bringing along a bowl of noodles, and scooched right in next to him in the booth until their thighs and shoulders were touching. 

“Kakarot.” Vegeta certainly wouldn’t be able to eat peacefully with Kakarot snuggled up against him like that. He could feel the warmth radiating off of the other Saiyan. He looked over and his eyes were again drawn to that unbuttoned top button. He coughed. “You think you could give me some goddamn room here?” 

“Huh? Oh! Yeah. Sorry.” Kakarot gave him maybe a couple of inches of room and then settled in to his noodles. “Man, I love leftovers. Does Bulma cook all this?” 

Vegeta couldn’t stop himself from guffawing out loud. “Bulma doesn’t know the first think about cooking.”

“Thats’s too bad. Chi Chi is a great cook!” 

Kakarot was right on that one. Vegeta had enjoyed quite a bit of Chi Chi’s cooking over the years. He figured that was probably one of the main reasons she and Kakarot had stayed married this long. 

The two Saiyans ate in silence, with Vegeta becoming more relaxed the fuller his stomach became. 

Finally Kakarot sat back and stretched. “That was great!” he announced. He looked over at Vegeta and grinned. Their eyes met, and that weird feeling came back to Vegeta’s core. 

“Hey! Happy New Year, by the way!” Kakarot laid an arm around the back of the booth, almost across Vegeta’s shoulders. 

“Happy New Year, Kakarot.” He didn’t try to move away. 

“Do you have any new year’s resolutions?” asked Kakarot. 

Vegeta scoffed. “I wouldn’t involve myself in that nonsense. Besides, what would my resolution be? Get stronger? Train more? Defeat Kakarot? These are all things I already aspire to do.” 

Kakarot laughed. “Nice one, Vegeta. I have a suggestion for what your resolution could be.” 

“Oh? And what could that be?” Vegeta tried to lace his words with sarcasm, but when he heard them out loud they sounded like genuine curiosity. 

“I hope this year we can become better friends,” Kakarot said. “So I hope you could make your resolution to be spending more time together.” He leaned forward, trying to re-establish eye contact. It felt weird, looking at Kakarot’s eyes so closely, noticing for maybe the first time just how dark they were… 

“Why?” Vegeta asked, not knowing what else to say. 

“I guess… I just consider you to be a good friend. But I don’t think we talk as much as I would like.”

“Why would you want to talk to me more?” 

“Because you’re one of my favorite people!” Kakarot exclaimed, smiling. His arm had somehow ended up fully splayed over Vegeta’s shoulders now, creating a heavy, warm, cloying, lovely weight. 

“Hmph.” Vegeta still didn’t know what else to say. He had to look away from Kakarot’s glowing face. What a strange conversation. Was Kakarot drunk? After all the food they just ate, there was no way alcohol could have any effect. That weird feeling seemed to be spreading from Vegeta’s stomach up into his chest and down into his legs. He felt like he had been invited by Kakarot to say something, to do something, to reach out and…

“Oh, I see you two found the food, hmm?” Bulma seemed to have appeared out of nowhere, stumbling into the room with an empty champagne flute dangling from her fingertips. “Shoulda known. The party’s in the other room, you guys!” She laughed shrilly and then left. 

Whatever moment had been forming between the two Saiyans had faded--at least for Vegeta, since the presence of his wife acted as a keen reminder that… well, what? What had even been happening there? Vegeta vaguely recalled an image in his mind of reaching out to that stupid button on Kakarot’s shirt and opening it up to uncover Kakarot’s beautiful, scarred, pale, hot skin. 

But Vegeta noticed that Kakarot was even closer than before, his body turned toward Vegeta, his eyelids heavy, hair even more unkempt than usual…

Vegeta leapt up and out of the booth in one smooth motion. As soon as he was away from Kakarot’s heat, he felt slightly less intoxicated. “Bulma is right,” he said, somehow needing to catch his breath. “The party is out there. Let’s go.” 

Kakarot just smiled, then stood up. Vegeta hated the flirtacious look in his eyes, and yet he wanted it never to end. “Vegeta, there’s something I’ve always wanted to do…” His voice trailed off. Vegeta couldn’t find any words in retort. Kakarot took a breath. “My resolution is to be more honest about the things I want. And Vegeta - I want to kiss you.” He said the last part of his sentence in a rush, a blur, so fast that Vegeta could have missed it had he not been desperately hanging on to every one of Kakarot’s words. 

Vegeta felt himself gaping as heat rushed through his body.  _ Just say something, idiot! _ He wanted to fight back, but something in him urged him forward. 

“All right…” 

He expected Kakarot to dive in, sloppy and hard and clumsy, to plant an ugly kiss half on his mouth. 

But instead, Kakarot took Vegeta’s hand and pulled him close. Kakarot rested a hand on Vegeta’s shoulderblades, while the other hand moved up to gently caress Vegeta’s jawline and cheek. The delicateness of it made Vegeta woozy. Kakarot guided his chin upward, until again their eyes met. Vegeta watched with heavy lids as Kakarot’s face came closer with parted lips. Finally they both closed their eyes as the kiss landed, mouths pressing softly together, a kiss so perfect that Vegeta had never seen it coming. And yet, of course it would be perfect: everything about Kakarot was so perfect, so unexpected, so surprising. 

Vegeta realized that his hands had drifted of their own accord to hold onto the undulating muscles of Kakarot’s back, up toward his neck to tangle in his hair. He realized that a moan had escaped his mouth, low and catlike, and that Kakarot had responded in kind. And he realized that he could feel Kakarot pressing against him, needing him. 

He tensed; recognizing what he had done, he gave Kakarot enough of a push to break the moment. Kakarot looked down at him, flushed and happy. 

“Kakarot, we can’t be doing this…” 

“I know.” Kakarot sighed and sat back down. “I feel better because I’ve wanted to do that for a long time. But I also feel worse because I know it’s not right.” 

Vegeta’s heart kept beating fast. After all the years they had known each other, all the battles they had fought together… it felt strange and thrilling to know that Kakarot had had feelings for him. 

“Vegeta? Do you feel the same way about me?” 

“What way?” The question took Vegeta aback, yet at the same time he knew exactly what Kakarot meant. 

“I mean, I just wanted to kiss you for so long. Probably almost since we met.” Kakarot was actually blushing. “Did you ever feel the same way?” 

Vegeta felt his chest tighten.  _ I’ve wanted you since the moment I laid eyes on you _ , he wanted to blurt out.  _ It’s been torture knowing you and wanting you for years. Years of my life! And seeing you with that harpy, and knowing that I couldn’t have you, and pretending that I hate you -- pretending so hard that I even came to believe it myself for a long time. And now….  _

“Yes, Kakarot,” was all that he could manage to choke out. 

Kakarot smiled. “That’s a relief. I was really worried you’d be mad at me about all this.” 

Vegeta opened his mouth to speak, but he could sense Bulma approaching yet again. The reminder of his wife filled him with guilt: here he was, making out with and confessing his love for her oldest childhood friend, in their own kitchen, no less. 

“Let me help you, Bulma!” Kakarot cried, standing up to grab the various glasses that Bulma was balancing in her hands as she entered the room. “Don’t you guys have people who clean up for you?”

“Ha! Your wife… she scolded me to clean up after myself,” Bulma said, slurring her words. 

“Yeah, that’s Chi Chi for you!” Kakarot sounded just as cheerful as before, as though Vegeta breaking their makeout session hadn’t fazed him in any way. 

“Vegeta,” Bulma called, “you gotta come back out here. You can’t just avoid us all night.” She leaned against the wall with folded arms, her eyelids heavy. 

Vegeta sighed. “I’ll just help Kakarot quickly. I’ll be right there.” 

His wife rolled her eyes, then walked back down the hallway. 

Vegeta approached the taller Saiyan, who was very delicately placing the dirty stemware into the sink. 

“Kakarot…” 

“I know that right now probably isn’t the right time for all this,” Kakarot blurted out. “But I just had to tell you. It was my New Year’s resolution, after all.” He turned toward Vegeta and gave a wide smile that made Vegeta’s knees weak. 

“I hope you can come up with a good resolution soon, too.” Kakarot rested a hand on Vegeta’s shoulder, as he had done many times before, and gave it a squeeze. It was a strangely familiar gesture, yet one that left Vegeta feeling both relieved and longing all at once. 

“I’ll let you know when I do, Kakarot.” Vegeta smiled back, and together they went to rejoin the party. 


End file.
